


Avengers Preferences

by BeautifulCreature



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Avengers preferences, Chapters Dedicated To Characters, Depression, Discretion Advised, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Journals, M/M, May add more characters, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Suicide, Pet Names, Post-Iron Man 3 Tony Stark, Preferences, Sick Character, Something normal for once, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, dark themes, friendships, suicide note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments you have with the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not put in other characters sometime along the way. This part has a little description of violence in the end. Not very much, but enough that it may be triggering to some.

Steve: When Steve heard you scream and jerk awake, he gently wrapped his arms around you before pulling you into his chest with one swift movement. He allowed you to cry into his chest while he softly assured you that everything would be alright and it was only a dream.

“Shh, Shh… I’m right here, baby. Everything is alright, I promise.”

Bruce: When Bruce heard your trembling voice as you walked into the lab, he immediately knew that you had another nightmare. As an Avenger, dreams tended to become nightmares, and they were horrifying. Day after day the nightmares continued to become worse until it was unbearable. You placed your shaky hand on the stool near his workspace before slowly lifting yourself up into a sitting position. Your eyes began to well up with tears as the events of the dream flashed before your eyes once again. Bruce soundlessly walked over to you before beginning to thread his fingers through your hair.

“Honey… I’m never going to leave you. You know that.”

Bucky: For the third time this week you woke up screaming, shivers surging through your body. The image of Bucky glaring at you with impassive eyes while holding a knife against your throat bled into your dreams every night. You loved him dearly and would do anything for him, but you were still scared that he would turn into the Winter Soldier again and forget who you were. He always had a suspicion of what plagued your dreams, but he never pressed the subject in fear of making you uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, doll.”


	2. Sleep Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are triggers for those with depression in the preference concerning Tony.

Steve: When you’re sleep deprived, you become angry. You yell and complain about everything going on around you. Steve is well aware that whenever you get into your moods he should leave you alone and allow you to make the decision to sleep on your own. You’ve never meant to hurt him, and he trusts you completely.

Bucky: When you’re sleep deprived, you become very sexual. All you want to do is have a private moment with your boyfriend. It is the only time that you are truly in the mood for sex. At times Bucky is willing to comply, but on occasion, he denies the offer because he’s wary of outcome. Even after the year you have been together, he’s afraid of hurting you. Especially when you aren’t in the condition he wishes.  

Bruce: On the usual occasion of you becoming sleep deprived, you cling to Bruce as if you were going to break without him. Your typical position is on his lap, arms wrapped around him protectively. You would press your face into the nape of his neck while murmuring that you would lose a part of yourself if he left. He would always assure you that he was never going to leave. Once you were content, you would slowly drift to sleep in his arms.

Tony: Sleep deprivation was extremely dangerous for you, considering the event took place weekly. This was typically caused by the racing thoughts going through your mind. During the day, the thoughts were manageable. When you became sleep deprived, the suicidal thoughts began to flood your mind. Despite being in the lab most of the day until unholy hours, Tony knew when you weren’t mentally well. He would always have Jarvis check on your condition, concerned that you would attempt to leave him. Though those times were when he couldn’t get out of work. Every other day he would be right by your side because he knew what it was like to have your mind running non-stop.


	3. Coming Down (Bruce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot has trigger warnings. It graphically describes a character with severe depression. If you are triggered by such things, please do not read this chapter.

You walked into the lab slowly, legs trembling with every step. Wiping a shaky hand over your face, you sniffled quietly. Bruce glanced up from his workspace as he noticed your presence. Almost immediately concern began to swim within his dark irises. He swiftly walked over to your position.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?”

You sniffled again, tears dripping down your face. “I-I…”

He gently placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing softly. “Please tell me,”

“I… I’m sorry…” Your attention averted to the floor, embarrassment surging through your body.

“For what?”

“Being upset,” You murmured.

You had been an Avenger since the events of New York. From the very first time you met Bruce, there was a connection. Months later, you both had realized the feelings you had for each other and decided to progress with a relationship. It was a rough start, considering Bruce’s uncertainty in your opinion of the “Other Guy”, as well as his ability to block out the world in his lab all day and night. But after everything had begun to fit into place, your relationship was meant to last.

Unfortunately, due to your troubled past with A.I.M., you struggle with severe depression. One day you would feel wonderful, barely anything would harm you. Then on the next, it would feel as if your body was made of cement. On particular nights the racing thoughts would become worse, if that was even possible. Flashbacks would plague your mind, ripping you from reality. This night was definitely one of the worst you had ever experienced.

When you had told Bruce about your depression, he reacted calmly, though there was always the thought that you would do something to endanger yourself. For months he would sit with you during the night until you were exhausted enough to sleep. He was willing to discuss the topics that were most prevalent in your mind. If there was any way to help you, he was the first to attempt it.

It broke his heart to see you in such a level of agony. The bond between you two was extremely strong, love and trust evident in everything done. At times your mind would scream at you, telling you that he wouldn’t want someone who was so deep within their own mind. When you confronted him on the subject he assured you that he wouldn’t leave you because he loved you deeply.

“You can’t control that, honey.” Bruce spoke slowly to assure that you wouldn’t feel rushed.

You peered up at him through bleary eyes, midnight black blazing within them. From early childhood your parents noticed that your eyes would turn black upon deep emotional stimulation. As a child, the other children in school would bully you because they believed that you were a freak. Others believed that you were possessed and dangerous. But as an Avenger, this trait had made you fierce and fearless. Once the target became aware of this, it was clear that life wouldn’t go on much longer for them.

Bruce was very interested in the cause of this trait at first, but he respected your boundaries. He was aware of what it felt like to be put under a microscope for a specific trait that you weren’t able to control. The last thing he wanted to do was cause you to experience the same emotions within the controlled environment. You were wary in the beginning because he was a scientist and the typical scientist will observe unusual behavior in any way they can. But you trusted him completely.

“I should be able to, by now at least.”

“(Y/N), I don’t think any less of you because of this.” He assured.

“I should be able to control it!” You snapped, angry that hadn’t made any progress in curing your depression.

Bruce sighed, “It may take some time for you to get into a routine,” 

“I don’t have time,” You grumbled, “I’m sick and tired of waiting for something to happen.”

“I know…”

“I don’t want to wait any longer. I want it to be gone.” You began to cry freely, the emotions overwhelming you.

Bruce stepped forward, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest. You pressed your face into his shoulder as you continued to cry, sobs wracking your body. He gently threaded his fingers through your hair, attempting to relax you.

“I-I can’t…!”

“Shh, Shh…” He soothed, “You can, (Y/N), I know you can.”


	4. Broken (Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no direct triggers for this chapter.

There had been subtle signs that Tony was breaking. It wasn’t unusual for him to be in the lab for multiple days in a row, but this time, something caught your attention. It had been nearly a week and you still hadn’t seen him. Typically, he would take a day off every week to do something romantic with you. The relationship was definitely difficult due to these hours, but you both were able to make it work.

After minutes of assessing the situation, you decided to go to the lab to see what was happening. As you walked inside, you were unable to notice any signs of Tony. But after a moment of searching, you found a figure curled up on the floor in the corner of the room. You watched as his frame shook, shivers trembling through his body.

“Tony…?” You spoke softly, as not to startle him. There was no response. You slowly walked over to him and crouched down. “Baby?”

Tony inhaled a sharp breath, pressing his face into his hands.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” You questioned again. Extending your hand, you gently placed it on his forearm.

His breath came in short, desperate gasps. You placed your other hand under his chin before slowly lifting it up until you were met with the sight of bleary dark irises. Tony attempted to respond, but was unable to articulate one.

“Breathe…” After being in a relationship with the billionaire for over a year, you learned the signs of one of his many anxiety attacks. You had helped him through them numerous times and would continue to as long as you were alive.

He inhaled shakily, “I-I can’t…”

“You have to try. Please try for me, baby.”

Tony focused on your voice as you lead him through the process. Minutes later he began to calm down, taking deep breaths. He looked up at you before hugging you protectively. “Thank you, (Y/N),”


	5. Sleeping Together

Steve: When you would sleep with Steve, he would hold you in his arms while curling around you protectively. Occasionally, he would press his face into the nape of your neck.

Bucky: During the times you could actually get him to come out of the training room, you would sleep together after having quality time. You would begin by cuddling with him, but once you became drowsy, you would roll on top of him, holding him close. This was a sign of protectiveness.

Bruce: In the beginning of your relationship, Bruce was afraid to sleep with you because of the Other Guy. But once you assured him that you trusted him, he allowed it. Every time you slept together, you would curl up in his arms and rest your head on his chest.

Tony: It was typically rare for you to find Tony sleeping, especially when it was his own room instead of the lab. On the occasions that you did find this sight, you cherished it. After making sure that he was in a deep sleep, you would crawl into bed next to him and listen to his heartbeat as his chest rose and fell peacefully.


	6. What He Likes to See You Wear

Steve: Steve enjoys it when you wear his shirts. He finds it adorable to see how large they are on you.

Bucky: Bucky always finds you attractive, but he loves when you wear clothes that resemble those from the forties.

Bruce: Bruce is never picky about what you wear. He always says that you look beautiful in everything.

Tony: Tony will buy you expensive dresses to wear at certain events with him. This is when he finds you the most stunning; when you’re his.


	7. How You Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support with this series of preferences. I appreciate all of it. :)

Bucky: Passionately. Every time you were in the mood, you kissed Bucky passionately as a sign that he was the only one you loved.

Steve: Shyly. From the first time you saw him, you thought he was the most attractive man you had ever met. When you learned how wonderful he was, you became nervous that you would do something wrong.

Bruce: Gently. Whenever you would kiss Bruce, you would cup his cheek in your hand before leaning in and gently kissing him. You promised him that you would move through the relationship slowly, which was your way of protecting him.

Tony: Roughly. You both tended to be quite frisky when together. This would carry on to when he was drunk, but with added enthusiasm.


	8. When He's Sick

Steve: When Steve is sick he insists on continuing to work because “evil doesn’t take a day off”. You usually have to force him to lie down after he nearly faints from pushing himself too hard.

Bucky: Bucky becomes unusually grumpy when he’s sick. He pushes everyone out and suffers in misery because he doesn’t want anyone to see him vulnerable.

Bruce: It was rare when Bruce got sick, but when he did, he attempted to continue working as if nothing was wrong. At a certain point you had enough and ripped him away from the lab, persistently informing him that he needed the rest.

Tony: You were the only person that was able to be around Tony when he was sick. It wasn’t a surprise that he became whiny and claimed that he was dying. Although this behavior was annoying at times, you enjoyed coddling him until he was healthy again.


	9. When You're Sick

Steve: When you’re sick, Steve does everything in his power to make sure you feel better. But, this has drawbacks as he becomes a bit too overprotective and sometimes treats you with more caution than necessary.

Bucky: It had been years since Bucky had taken care of someone who was sick. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do to help, but he had an idea from the memories recovered of Steve when they were younger. If anything, he was incredibly gentle and tended to your every need.

Bruce: Bruce would always make sure that he was watching you while you were sick. Taking care of someone wasn’t something unusual for him, as he tended to care more for others than they would for him. This was a very natural position for him, and it definitely presented itself in his concern.

Tony: Unlike the others, Tony was a known germophobe, so when you got sick it became extremely difficult. He had a desire to relieve your misery, but he was unsure how to without becoming uncomfortable. When he wasn’t with you, he was always asking Jarvis to report your condition.   


	10. Argument (Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to make any requests, you are welcome to do so.

During your last mission, you were injured. A Hydra agent snuck up behind you before you could react and slammed a gun against your head, causing you to faint. Fortunately, Steve was in the area and took down the agent before carrying you to a safe zone. Due to this, you got a concussion and were forced to relax for a few days to recuperate. It was now four days after your accident and you had a solo mission scheduled.

As you sat on your bed, there was a knock on your door. “Come in,” You called out.

The door opened, revealing the concerned face of your boyfriend, Steve Rogers. “You have a mission today?”

You nodded, “Yes,”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He questioned.

“I didn’t feel as if I had to.”

“(Y/N), you need to tell me when you have a mission.” He reprimanded gently.

“Why?”

He sighed, “I don’t want you going today.”

“Steve—” You began, but were interrupted immediately.

“You had a concussion, you still need to rest.”

“I’ll be fine, Steve. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I always worry about you,” He mumbled.

“Don’t,”

Steve walked over to the bed before sitting next to you. “Baby… I don’t want you to injure yourself anymore.”

“I won’t,” You assured.

“Please, just have someone else go for you today.” Concern was swimming within his light blue irises.

“Fine…” You murmured, giving in.

Steve gently wrapped his arms around you before pulling you into his chest, “Thank you,”


	11. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to make a request, please feel free to do so.

Steve: When you become angry, your first instinct is to go for a run. Ever since you were a child, you used running as an escape from the world around you. During this time you would become deep in thought about the things that were bothering you. On certain occasions you would allow Steve to come with you, since he used the same technique.

Bucky: It was unusual for you to become angry, even at things that others typically would. You were almost always able to remain calm during stressful situations. But at times, even _you_ weren’t able to remain calm. Whenever such a situation occurred, you would travel up to the roof of Avengers Tower and sit near the edge, watching everything below. Bucky began to notice this after the third time in months. He sat next to you in comfortable silence while watching the city carry on.

Bruce: It had become clear at a young age that you had a temper. Sometimes even the smallest of things such as an item being dropped would set you over the edge. After extensive research, you found the culprit: sensory overload. This caused you to be irritable and unable to control your emotions at times. When this was confirmed, you explained the situation to your boyfriend, Bruce. He knew that whenever it kicked in, he would allow you to speak about your emotions until they were no longer in full effect.

Tony: You had always been the quiet one of the group, never making the initiative in a conversation or speaking out of turn. It was uncommon for you to become angry at trivial things, but something as simple as a glance taken the wrong way would cause you to become angry at yourself. Tony noticed this trait early on in your relationship and attempted to find the source of the problem. But with no such luck, he would wrap you in a warm embrace until you began to relax into his arms


	12. Morning

Steve: You had always been made fun of because you were a morning person. At the early hours in the morning you were awake and beginning your day. This was a trait that you shared with Steve. You both enjoyed the silence throughout the tower while you had some uninterrupted quality time together.

Bucky: Mornings were not exactly your thing, but you still woke early enough. This usually involved Bucky having a nightmare and waking you up, though. He always felt guilty for waking you up, but you assured him that it didn’t bother you.

Bruce: You tended to sleep in very late. If you had work the previous night, you would be asleep until nearly twelve. Bruce didn’t always approve of this, but he knew you needed the sleep. If he was in the lab during the morning while you were sleeping, sometimes he would go back to your room and watch you sleep peacefully.

Tony: Most nights you would join Tony in the lab, helping him with work and keeping him company. Due to this you wouldn’t get much sleep, so mornings were definitely not something you enjoyed. You tended to be grumpy and whiny when you woke. Tony found this behavior adorable, but only because you allow yourself to become vulnerable.


	13. Sensual (Bucky)

You sat on the balcony of Avengers Tower, legs curled under your body. It was a peaceful night, the sky a light shade of pink as the sun set. You watched as the city continued to move down below. A sigh released from between your parted lips as you felt the calm breeze come in contact with your skin. You enjoyed sitting outside during the night, it was a relaxation technique.

Minutes later you felt an arm wrap around your waist, causing you to jump in surprise. After turning around, you noticed that it was Bucky behind you. You smiled softly at him before leaning into his touch. “Hi…” You spoke gently.

Bucky sat next to you, pulling you into his side, “Hi, doll,”

You giggled quietly at the nickname, having loved it since you first heard it. Bucky had been through copious amounts of trauma with Hydra and he was finally beginning to become comfortable with this new era. He was incredibly gentle with you, wary of causing you harm. You pecked his cheek, watching the ghost of a smile cross his face.

“Is that all?” He questioned.

“…Do you want more?” Due to his depression, Bucky was distant most days. This carried on to when you wanted something more sensual.

Bucky nodded slowly, “Can I?”

“Mm-Hmm.” You hummed, kissing his lips softly.

He returned the kiss, brushing his flesh hand through your hair. “Mm…”

You pulled away for a moment, eyes bright with passion. After shifting your position, you slowly moved into his lap. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pressed your lips against his again.

“I love you…” He murmured.

“I love you, too…” You replied.

Minutes later he stood up; your legs wrapped around his waist. He brought you to his bedroom before romantic activities ensued.


	14. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are welcome if you would like to make any.

Steve: It was well known through the female population that your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, was incredibly attractive. Given this, women tended to throw themselves at him, something that he rarely noticed. But you definitely did. Whenever a woman would flirt with Steve, you felt a flame of jealousy form within your stomach. At times you would wrap your arm around his waist or thread your fingers through his hair to show that he belonged to you.

Bucky: It was rare when anyone would make an attempt at flirting with Bucky. Most people were either scared of him or believed that he was a hero with a horrific past. Either way, he didn’t get much romantic interest. You enjoyed having Bucky to yourself, but at the times that someone did flirt with him, you felt enraged. The person usually backed off when you mumbled a threat away from Bucky’s line of hearing.

Bruce: Due to the “Other Guy”, most women wouldn’t dare to come within feet of Bruce. This meant that he was always yours, except for when the lab came in the way. You trusted that he would never cheat on you, but you always worried that someone better would come into his life and you would be pushed aside. That day hadn’t come yet, but the thought would plague your mind every once in a while. You loved him dearly and could never imagine what you would do without him.

Tony: Dating a billionaire brought a lot of difficulties to your relationship. On a typical day, women would show interest in your boyfriend. You weren’t the jealous type, but when you saw all of the women flirting with him, it angered you. After quite a few times this situation occurred, Tony noticed your behavior. Despite his flirtatious nature, he would never cheat on you. You became well aware of this, and began to slowly calm down after a while.


	15. Dead Memories (Bruce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The frequency of posting in the near future may be a bit scattered, I'm not sure yet. I have been struggling with a personal situation lately, therefore my writing may come in between for a bit.

An abrupt movement caused you to startle awake. As the room materialized around you, you noticed uncomfortable warmth near your abdomen. Glancing down, you saw the arm of your boyfriend, Bruce Banner, wrapped around you protectively. Your eyes widened as a low growl emitted from his sleeping form.

“Fuck,” You mumbled, placing your hand on his shoulder. “Honey… Please wake up,” This wasn’t the first time he had a nightmare while sleeping with you. Every time they occurred, you became concerned for his safety more than yours.

A soft whimper released from between his parted lips. Tension became evident within his features as he thrashed against your grip. You shook his shoulder, attempting to wake him before the situation escalated.

“Bruce… Wake up,” His grip tightened around your waist. A surge of anguish rushed through your body as you watched the situation unfold. Throughout his whole life, he had dealt with unrelenting sorrow. You desperately wanted to bring some relief.

It had taken nearly a year for Bruce to allow you to learn about his past. You had read quite a few articles about the situation with Harlem, but none of them went into much detail about the surrounding incidents. Every reporter found a way to name him as the monster, but no one paid attention to the abuse he suffered with as a child, or how he would always go out of his way to help another person.

He was very reserved, barely making an attempt at small talk, or joining a conversation unless it was absolutely necessary. You noticed this behavior early into your time as an Avenger, and you had a need to help him. While now in a serious relationship with the man, it became a bit easier to pry through the walls he surrounded himself with. He had gained your trust, something that brought joy to your heart. Although this was a key piece in helping him, you knew that there was much more work to be done.

A sudden, loud gasp sliced through your musing. You averted your attention over to the man beside you. The tremble of his breath with every inhale suggested the nightmare had definitely frightened him. Your eyes softened as you positioned your hand against his back, rubbing in circular motions.

“It’s okay…” You soothed, attempting to relieve the tension within the air.

Bruce’s dark irises were glazed with tears, “I-I…”

“Shh, Shh…” You made eye contact with the scientist before pulling him into your embrace. He pressed his face into the nape of your neck, shaking with unspoken emotion. “I’m here, honey. I’m here.”

The room was filled with a comfortable silence, your murmured words crossing the threshold every few minutes. You remained in this position until you had confirmation that he had calmed down. Throughout the rest of the night, you held him in your arms protectively, assuring that nothing would come between the two of you.


	16. Isolation (Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Everything personal that has gone on the past few days has slowly evened out to the point that I'm able to write again. I'm sorry for the wait, I know that you're all probably eager for more. This drabble takes place after Avengers but before The Winter Soldier, the characters are not dating, but good friends instead. 
> 
> If you would like to make a request, please do so.

As a child, you had learned about the story of Captain America: his bravery, commitment, and concern toward the country he called his own. What the history books never told you was the agony he suffered after losing his best friend while on a mission. There was no doubt he was a hero, but he hadn’t believed that he was one. When you became an adult, you made the decision to follow in his line of work and protect those around you. You never imagined that you would work with your idol one day.

The night was still, a frigid breeze occasionally brushing through the trees. You were in your room at Avengers Tower, legs curled under the covers. The day had been extensive, a mission with A.I.M. ending it all. You had gotten a few scratches, but thankfully nothing major. Turning on your side, you pulled the covers up to your chin, watching the city lights from the window.

Abruptly, there was a light knock on your door, followed by the hesitant voice of your friend, Steve Rogers. “Can I come in…?”

You sighed softly, shifting your position so you were sitting up. “Sure.”

The door opened slowly as your gaze met his exhausted features. He walked into the threshold before closing the door behind him. “Hi…”

“What’s wrong?” You questioned, concern swimming within your irises.

Steve shrugged, sitting down on the edge of your bed. “You weren’t busy, were you?”

You shook your head, “You can talk to me if you want to.”

He rubbed a trembling hand over his face, “I just… I miss him…”

This wasn’t the first time Steve had come to your room to talk about Bucky. He trusted you with his darkest feelings, since you had shown him that you were worth his trust. It was practically a routine one night every month, and this night seemed to be no different.

“I know you do,”

His breath became uneven as his gaze averted to his lap, “I could’ve done more…”

“You did what you could, Steve. He fought with you because he was willing to give up his life for you.” You spoke softly, moving toward him.

“He didn’t deserve that…”

You caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes. Extending your arm, you gently placed it against his back, rubbing in circular motions. “It will be okay…”

“How will it ever be okay?” Steve buried his head in his hands.

“You’re incredibly strong. Fight for his legacy, for making sure that he will forever be known. You are able to be his voice now.”

“…You think so?” He glanced up at you.

“Mm-Hmm.”

“Thank you…”


	17. Darkness (Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This drabble (and I use that term lightly) explains very evident suicidal thoughts and symptoms of depression. If you are triggered by such things, please do not proceed. 
> 
> Tony is mentioned during this chapter, but is not directly in it. This was intended for a specific purpose. 
> 
> As well as this, a few chapters are inspired (and named after) certain metal songs. This is a genre that I have been exposed to since I was a child, so I relate to it very much, in addition to situations I have been through. These chapters are:
> 
> 3) "Coming Down" - Five Finger Death Punch  
> 15) "Dead Memories" - Slipknot  
> 16) "Wrong Side of Heaven" - Five Finger Death Punch
> 
> If you wold wish to listen to these songs to get the feel of the chapter, please do so. But, once again, I advise that if you are triggered by visuals or mentions of suicidal feelings, emotional trauma due to war, or PTSD, please do not proceed with watching these. 
> 
> One more thing, in this chapter, mental illness is mentioned. As someone who suffers from mental illnesses myself, I am not attempting to say that those with specific illnesses will become psychotic, homicidal, etc. I am only stating that the character believes that these certain things will occur to them.

_Dear Tony,_

_I’m sorry I have never been good enough. I have attempted to be the best person I can, but that isn’t enough anymore. What do I have to do to be like the others? How can I become the one others want to be around? When will I not completely ruin something before it begins?_

_I can’t seem to grasp on to my sanity. The demons lurk within the darkness, waiting for my return. Once I do return, they begin screaming until they know I will never forget them. I fall deeper into the hole every day._

_I’m sorry I haven’t been the best person for you. You deserve to be treated in such a way that you will never question if someone loves you or not. If this is too much, I understand. This is hard enough on its own; you don’t need me to be a burden for you as well._

_You tell me that I never am, yet deep down I believe that I am. Your job is hard enough the way that it is and I will only ruin things. It’s better to not get involved with me in the first place, but you already have. I’m sorry, but I have to go. This is the only way I can keep you safe._

_There’s no doubt that this will be a difficult transition for you, but you will manage. You have always overcome everything that has crossed your path. I will be no different for you. After a while, you’ll get over me and find someone new. There are many women that I know who would take you in a heartbeat._

_No matter what you do, you’re always going to have someone want you. You could commit mass murder and there would still be people who believe in you. That’s just how you are. But I have always been frowned upon. There is not one thing I have done that has been good enough for someone else; being captured while helping innocent people wasn’t even good enough._

_I will forever be a curse and I need to be eliminated. A monster like me will never be needed. There are good people in the world that do good things, including you. If I stay, there is a chance that I will turn into a psychopath like the others due to poor mental health. It’s bound to happen eventually._

_If you’re reading this, I’m sorry, but I have to do this. It’s something that should’ve happened a long time ago. I will always love you…_

The room was blanketed with an unrelenting darkness as you wrote the last sentence. For months you had been struggling with severe depression, as well as most of your life. But it had gotten worse recently due to a reason that you didn’t know. It always came in spurts, but it never left.

You ran your hands through your messy hair, inhaling a trembling breath. The years you had been with Tony weren’t the easiest, but you did the best you could. He was more understanding with you than most people would assume. Despite this, you knew it would never work out the way you wanted it to. He would eventually become annoyed with you and it would be a lie if you said you weren’t prepared for that day.

It would be easier if he did leave, in your opinion. You didn’t want him to become too attached, though there were signs that he had already. It’s not that you ever _truly_ questioned whether he loved you or not, it was more of your mind attempting to drag you away from everything good that came your way. Every day was exhausting, but you were still able to manage.

If you did leave, Tony would be destroyed. He was rarely ever open with anyone, but with you, he was an open book. This was mainly because you were able to sense his emotions very easily, as you had been able to with many others. He trusted you with his darkest feelings, which was an unusual thing. You had changed his life so much, and it would never be the same if you left.

After a few minutes, you grabbed the piece of paper, crumpling it up promptly. With one swift movement, you threw the textured ball under your bed. You desperately wished that he would never find that paper. It would raise alarm, and he definitely did not need any more stress than what he went through daily. You sighed, leaning back against the wall of your room. It would get better, eventually, and he would no longer have to worry about you. Hopefully that day would arrive soon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter specifically is inspired by the song "Remember Everything" by Five Finger Death Punch.


	18. Storm (Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the long wait. I was hit with a lot of work at once and writer's block on top of it. I began this drabble about a week ago, but couldn't figure out how to finish it properly. I am very aware that this is nowhere near as good as it should be, but I didn't want to push back the wait even longer. 
> 
> If you have a request for a certain drabble or preference, please go ahead and make me aware of it. They are always welcome, unless I give a specific indication that they are not.

Another crash of thunder reverberated through your room as you yelped, pulling the covers further over your head. Curling up tighter, you whimpered as the rain poured down, viciously thumping against your window. As a bolt of lightning lit up the night sky, evidently hitting something in the near distance, you hastily pushed the covers off. You quickly moved off the bed, rushing out of the room.

You ran down to the training room, hoping that you would find Bucky there. To your luck, there he was, taking shots at the targets. If he had heard the storm occurring outside, it obviously didn’t bother him. It had been months since Bucky was found by Steve and Sam, and since then he had been doing well. Of course he still had extremely difficult days, but there weren’t as many flashbacks as time went on.

“Bucky…?” You called out.

The brunette turned to look at you, eyes softening as he saw fear evident in your expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I… the thunder…” Your eyes traveled down to the floor as embarrassment crossed through your mind. _Would he think it’s childish that I’m scared of a little thunder?_

He took the cartridge out of his weapon before placing it in its correct position. Bucky swiftly walked over to you before hugging you. This was your preferred method of calming him down (next to murmuring softly to him while threading your fingers through his hair), and he would always do the same to you when you were upset.

“It’s okay…”

You absolutely loved being in his warm embrace. Although his temperature was lower than normal, you still found it warm and comforting. He had always managed to calm you down when you were upset or having a rough day. You inhaled a deep breath before pressing your face into his metal shoulder. This was a sign to him that you weren’t bothered by his differences, but found him even more attractive because of them.

As he continued to murmur sweet things to you, you slowly began to calm down. The rain and thunder wouldn’t be able to hurt you as long as you were inside. Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad, if it gave you the ability to spend uninterrupted time with the man you loved with all of your heart.  


	19. Phobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for a while, which I'm very sorry for. I've been very busy lately, among other things and I wasn't able to update. But, here I am once again.

Bucky: When you were an adolescent, you began to become a perfectionist. This didn’t surface on a test every few months, it occurred on _every_ test and academic scoring there was. This was definitely concerning, since you had made yourself sick many of times while studying. Unfortunately, this carried on to when you were an adult. Bucky had noticed how you were afraid to make mistakes on missions, for the sake of the innocent, and for your own reputation. He attempted to calm you down the best he could at the times it would flare up, and he was doing well. There were a few kinks, but you had managed with his constant support.

Atelophobia – Fear of imperfection

Tony: As a billionaire (amongst many other things in his opinion), Tony tended to fly a lot. He seemed to always be needed at a convention of some sort, or to help other businesses. You were very supportive of him, willing to help whenever it was needed. Although the one thing you could not stand was flying. Being contained in one area for hours caused you to panic. It wasn’t that you had claustrophobia, but you felt that if something were to happen, you wouldn’t be able to control it. Having your life in someone else’s hands was not typically your thing. Tony understood your fear and didn’t force you to come with him. He was aware that you were going to support him from the sidelines, and that was perfectly fine for him.

Aviophobia – Fear of flying

Steve: As most children grow older, fears from their childhood leave. There is no more fear of monsters under the bed or in your closet, the creaking in your house is no longer someone trying to hurt you, and the tapping against your window is only tree branches thumping against it. Unfortunately, this process was not as simple for you. The fear of darkness from your childhood had transferred into your adulthood. It was nearly impossible for you to sleep without at least one light on during the night, whether dim or bright. If you didn’t have a light on, you were unable to sleep due to the fear of an entity grabbing you during the night. This fear was possibly due to the numerous horror movies you had watched, both in childhood and adolescence, but you weren’t one hundred percent either way. Steve had never ridiculed you for your fear, although you believed it was irrational. He was very supportive and willing to sit with you during the night before you fell asleep, with the accompaniment of a dim nightlight plugged into the wall next to you. This helped tremendously, as you had someone to turn to in times of need.

Lygophobia – Fear of darkness

Bruce: School was never wonderful for you as a child. For many years you had been bullied, much for the reason that you were significantly smarter than the other students of your class. It wasn’t that you attempted to do better academically; it was just natural for you. Being one of the smartest students in class was definitely difficult, let alone the pressure from the teachers to do more than what’s expected. When you graduated from high school, the world was a different place. There was no one to tell you that you were a freak anymore, but personal relationship had become ten times harder. Dating, even more so.

Transitioning into adulthood was challenging enough. Life became _even more_ challenging when you were prompted to work as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s main scientists, alongside Bruce Banner and many others. A few weeks after beginning, you had definitely made an impression on Bruce, since he was evidently distracted around you. Fear set in as you realized where this road was headed. Every relationship you had been in thus far had ended in flames, and you didn’t want another one to, as well. You very gently told him that you were not interested in a relationship. It was very apparent that he noticed you had more beyond the surface, but he never mentioned it.

Philophobia – Fear of falling in love or being in love


	20. Dominant Personality Trait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so belated... I am extremely sorry for the horribly long absence. My schedule got very hectic for a long period of time along with personal issues that prevented me from posting. Some of these issues may continue on for a while, but I will attempt tp post when I am able to.

**Steve** : The past had evidently affected your present life in many ways. After years of being physically and emotionally abused as a child, you became very cautious of others around you. This transitioned into your romantic relationship with Steve Rogers. He was unaware of your fear of commitment, but was able to adapt to your requirements after a few months.

 **Bucky** : Unlike most of the other women your age, you were a very carefree person. Of course you had your fair share of casualties in life, but you did not allow them to dictate your present. To others, it may be strange that you would be in a romantic relationship with a man who had more than enough horrible things happen to him, but your personality was the last puzzle piece to fit within his. Bucky relied on you for support when situations became difficult emotionally, and he appreciated how you were able to calm him every time.

 **Tony** : Tony Stark wasn’t someone who was typically called a family man. His movements tended to be frantic, and anything but methodical. Your values were quite different than his. Ever since you were a child, you dreamed of having a family, however, you didn’t expect to be in this profession. Even at this point in your life, you were still very family-oriented. Tony was unsure of how to understand your needs, but he did everything he could to keep you satisfied.

 **Bruce** : It almost seemed impossible for you to have similar traits to your romantic partner, but it was possible. At first, it seemed as if you would completely different than Bruce in values; you were wrong. One of the most similar traits was that you were very calm. Even when angry, you had a calm exterior that confused others. Bruce enjoyed this trait because you were able to work well with his personality.


	21. Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. :) I'm sorry for the wait. I was intending on writing something earlier, but I unfortunately didn't have enough time due to the holidays. Anyway, this is the next installment and I hope you enjoy.

**Tony:** Everyone has flaws, it’s inevitable, though most attempt to hide their flaws in fear of others recoiling in disgust. During your teenage years it became fairly evident that you were demanding of others. Whether it was for a better position in social status or to eliminate hours of working for one project, you were very demanding. You attempted to hide this flaw from Tony, but he knew you too well and was able to pick the lock before you knew what was happening. He didn’t mind this trait until it made you wary of his ability to perform in a stable relationship. After multiple arguments due to his hours spent in the workshop per week, you decided that you had to be easier on him or your relationship wouldn’t work.

 **Steve:** Much like Steve, you tended to be quite the workaholic. You would apply for extra missions and spend hours in the field per day attempting to protect innocent people from the evil of the world. Steve was thrilled that you were serious about your position, but after you failed to focus on your well-being and became ill, he was worried. Sometimes he would spend too much time in the field for specific reasons, but you were doing it to make you feel useful in the world. Unfortunately, Steve began to set a limit of how many missions you were able to apply for per week and this definitely allowed you to focus on yourself more than you did in the past months.

 **Bucky:** From the peak of your childhood, you were very emotional. Being overly sensitive wasn’t something appreciated when school was in session. Such problems led to heart aches and sometimes even violence. As you grew older, you allowed your emotions to control you. Bucky noticed your flaw very early into your relationship, due to his knowledge of human emotions. This flaw caused many arguments which ended in slammed doors and screaming echoing down the hallway, but you finally managed to find a balance between being emotional and not allowing those emotions to take control over you.

 **Bruce:** One similar flaw you had with Bruce was your inability to trust others easily. You typically approached others with caution, aware of their every move. This was your strategy upon first meeting Bruce, and he was wary of your intentions. It took months for you to become comfortable with him and even when you were fairly comfortable, you feared he would hurt you. This definitely caused damage in your relationship regarding commitment, but you were able to resurface from the event. You are still wary of other, but this no longer included Bruce.   


	22. Journal (Bruce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that this is extremely long and doesn't count as a drabble at all, but I got the idea and it wrote itself. I hope you enjoy the length and (basically) story.

You carefully positioned yourself on the bed: proper access to the writing utensils on the dresser, journal within reach, and blanket covering your body to the waistline. Extending your arm, you grabbed the journal off of the dresser beside you. You opened the book, scanning through the pages of the previous week.

**_January 16, 2016_ **

_Bruce Banner is an incredibly gentle man. We have been friends for nearly a year now, and are beginning to grow closer than ever before. I have spent most of my free time in the laboratory with him, watching his work. Tony has been present for some of that time, but I don’t mind him being there. It usually feels as if his presence isn’t even within the room._

_It is evident that Bruce becomes nervous around most social interaction, but it seems to be different when he’s around me. It’s odd, but he seems almost drawn to me, instead of recoiling in fear. I enjoy this, since most people are afraid of my presence due to a few genetic quirks. On the days I’m unable to come to the laboratory, he questions Steve, wondering if I had a lengthy mission._

_When I am around him, he’s very kind and gentle. If most of the people calling him a monster would meet him, I doubt they would still have the same thoughts. Bruce is always worrying about my condition, sometimes a bit too much. Recently, a pesky virus managed to sneak past my immune system and he offered to care for me while I recovered. Although this behavior can be overwhelming at times, I enjoy the feeling of knowing that he genuinely cares about me._

_I can’t wait to see what will continue to happen within the next few days. I wonder if I’ll be able to sleep properly with all of this pent up excitement._

**_January 18, 2016_ **

_I am absolutely flattered. I was worried about seeing Bruce again, since we barely made contact yesterday for a reason that I am now aware of. When we met earlier in the lab, he seemed nervous, which isn’t typical of him when around me. After I forced some awkward conversation, Bruce offered to cook dinner for us later. I may be wrong, but I’m pretty sure he asked me on a date._

_I’m impressed by his courage. I didn’t expect him to begin with that proposition, given that he tends to be nervous around the subject of dating. It was definitely a nice surprise. I never expected this friendship to blossom into something more, and it appears to have done so. This could possibly just be something friendly, but I’ve never seen him offer this to anyone else, so it may be something more. I’m not sure right now, but I will definitely learn later. I can’t wait._

**_January 19, 2016_ **

_I did not expect anything to happen last night, but I was wrong. Very wrong._

_The night was much better than I originally thought. It began with conversation over dinner—one that happened to be delicious. We discussed mainly personal preferences and a few lighthearted experiences as members of the Avengers. As I anticipated, Bruce only mentioned experiences regarding science and avoided the ones regarding the Hulk._

_It isn’t a surprise he didn’t want to discuss something he thought could scare me away. I mentioned various missions in the field with other members, especially the times when we were able to defeat the enemy. Everyone has losses in the field, but I attempted to make mine seem minimal. I don’t want to disclose certain information yet. I’m comfortable around Bruce, but the last thing I want to do is have him become wary around me._

_Besides that point, later on in the night, Bruce was incredibly sweet and seemed to almost be flirting with me. I’m not sure if he was, but it resembled flirting. The only hint I have is that he called me beautiful. I still feel flattered and it is hours after the event occurred. I have been deprived of attention from the opposite sex for most of my life._

_Due to my past, I was unable to form a meaningful relationship with anyone other than my parents. Being kidnapped by a terrorist organization as a teenager tends to make someone’s life difficult in many ways. I still have difficulties trusting people because of those years while being captured. I don’t know if he’s aware of what happened while I was in containment, but if he does, he’s never mentioned it to me. Although I’m assuming he has read the files of the members of our team._

_I was correct with the presumption that he’s nervous around women. Whenever I made an indication I was enjoying the night, he evidently blushed, something I find quite adorable. I don’t want him to be nervous around me, but he’s attractive and I naturally respond accordingly. Someone observing the night may believe I had been drinking earlier in the day because of my inevitable giddiness, but it was natural. I tend to get nervous around people I enjoy, as well._

**_January 20, 2016_ **

_My attraction towards Bruce is becoming stronger every day. Every time we see each other I have a spark of happiness, something I’ve never experienced before. It’s an incredible feeling to have when I believe he has it, too. I’m well aware that he’s years older than I am, but I trust that if something happens, it will be out of commitment and loyalty. I just hope this turns into something enjoyable and not one of heartbreak. I’ve had enough of that within my thirty years of life. I didn’t have the chance at a proper life when I was younger, so now I have to attempt to keep those feelings at bay while beginning something new. It will be difficult to allow someone else into my life and possibly access to my heart, but I will go day by day right now and not get ahead of myself._

_I won’t be able to spend as much time with him as I would like today. Things are pretty busy in the lab and I don’t want to cause any frustration for Bruce. I know he enjoys my presence, but I can become fairly annoying at times. Certain moods cross over me and I become very talkative, though am unable to control it, mostly. There’s no possible way I am going to risk making him angry with my ranting today. Everything has been going well lately and I don’t want to ruin it by being the human that I am._

_Some unwanted feelings have surfaced due to this situation, but all I have to do is shove them down to where they came from and I should be alright. My emotions have never been stable, so it isn’t a surprise they would make an appearance now. Right when clarity hits me, they have to come along for the ride and fuck everything up. I suppose I will just sit and read for part of the day. If he decides to come visit me, then that’s fine. I’m not going to begin any conversation with him unless he starts it first. I can’t risk ruining everything that is going on right now._

**_January 21, 2016_ **

_Things have not gone right today, at all. I hesitated with going to the lab to check on Bruce this morning. I know from experience that he tends to work for extremely long hours at times, sometimes even unnaturally long, but he doesn’t notice my concern towards it. The previous day had nearly no success in the lab and it was evident that he was exhausted from the exertion. I made a mistake by showing him genuine concern and telling him to go sleep for a few hours, then to come back to the lab and assess the problem logically. He thought I was being too maternal and didn’t appreciate the concern._

_As I feared, talking to him had only caused anger. I feel like an absolute idiot and don’t intend on making any conversation until this situation is over or I no longer feel as if I ruined everything. Arguing with someone you care about only ends in pain. I know he didn’t mean what he said to me, but I can’t stop replaying it over and over again in my mind. Maybe I am too protective and I smother those around me. Maybe I do only annoy the people I care about. I wonder how many people have hid their feelings from me._

_All I feel now is that I don’t deserve to be here. I don’t deserve the title of a superhero or someone who’s wonderful. For the duration of my life so far, I’ve only been space. A waste of space, to clarify. I don’t actually offer anything to others. I’m too emotional, too annoying, and too worthless. I honestly destroy everything I touch. I suppose I was wrong to believe I could be something useful. To believe I could mean something more than a weapon to someone. I knew this would happen eventually. It seems to have happened sooner than later._

**_January 22, 2016_ **

_I haven’t left my room since the situation occurred. My behavior has apparently concerned the rest of the team because I have had multiple people ask me if I’m alright. I’ve only lied and claimed that I’m not feeling well. No one has questioned Bruce apparently, and I haven’t heard from him since the incident in the lab. This is probably it. My short lived romance is over. I don’t know how I’m going to continue living here without feeling ashamed of myself. What if it spreads around that I’m actually a cold-hearted bitch in disguise?_

_I don’t intend on leaving my room for the rest of the day. Food is honestly the last thing I want to think about when my depression becomes overwhelming. It’s always there, but becomes even worse during emotionally stressful situations. Sleep seems to be my only friend right now._

**_January 23, 2016_ **

_Earlier this morning I got a visitor I wasn’t expecting. Bruce had come by, refusing to leave until I allowed him to enter my room. I was definitely hesitant, given our last conversation, but didn’t want him persisting. I barely talked during the time he was here. He began by apologizing and saying that he shouldn’t have treated me that way. I understand, but it can’t be changed now. He proceeded with explaining that he was stressed and my concern made him realize he hadn’t accomplished anything within the time he was given._

_Grudges aren’t my style, but I don’t know if I can forgive him yet. Throughout my whole life, I have only been told that I am a waste of precious space on this earth; a poor excuse for a human being. His comments reminded me of those moments and it’s something that has permanently damaged my mind. It has never been the same since these words were said. It’s only become worse over the years because of them. At times it is difficult to function because of them and he carelessly mentioned them while angry._

_I have always been aware of Bruce’s anger issues, but have never been directly affected by them. Other members of the team have, which has led to many arguments, but never me until now. I understand he must feel awful about what happened, though it must not have been that horrible because he still managed to say them. I wonder if anyone mentioned to him that I had locked myself in my room for nearly twenty-four hours. It probably hurt him, knowing that he upset me. He never directly mentioned it, but he seemed upset with himself when he was speaking with me._

_I just hope that everything will be better in the next few days._

You closed the notebook, the ghost of a smile touching your lips. The days after had, in fact, been better. You finally forgave Bruce for his outburst and were able to set aside the residual feelings. After having a long discussion about your similarities and differences, he had properly asked you to slowly begin a relationship. You were definitely hesitant, but responded well. It was successful so far, and you hoped it would only become better.


	23. Lonely (Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again. I was searching through some prompts last night and got a bit of inspiration for Tony. I wrote a little something, and here it is. I hope you enjoy.

You didn't exactly disapprove of Tony's work, but you didn't appreciate it. The typical night resulted in Tony spending countless hours in the lab, sometimes even days without separation. Due to this behavior, you slept alone most nights, sometimes accompanied by the orange Tabby he allowed you to parent. After weeks of this occurrence, you became fairly lonely.

Some nights you craved attention. At times you wanted to be held and soothed to sleep. Sometimes you wanted to feel loved. It seemed as if Tony hadn't noticed your feelings, which wasn't a surprise because he didn't notice most things regarding you. You wanted to inform him, but he would only brush it off as nothing.

After another night of complete boredom and lack of affection, you decided to put an end to the situation. You stormed to Tony's workshop and pushed open the door. Upon noticing him working, you walked closer to him. You placed your hand on the table, tapping your fingers against its smooth surface.

"Anthony!" The anger and negativity boiled over within you.

He jumped, startled. It seemed as if he wasn't expecting your presence. Besides, it was after midnight. "Y/N? What are you—"

"You know exactly why I'm here." You snapped.

Tony's eyes widened, "I don't."

"You haven't slept with me for over a month." You glared at him, resolve sturdy.

"I've been busy recently, baby."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" He seemed confused.

"I'm not your 'baby'. I'm a human being who wants some more attention." You weren't going to allow the subject to brush off once again.

"What did I do wrong, Y/N?"

"I've slept alone every night for a month now. Not a week. Not two weeks. A full month." You paused. "Do you know how it feels to know you're not wanted by the person who supposedly loves you?" Your primary goal wasn't to hurt him, but you did want him to process your words.

"Baby..."

"I told you to not call me that." You folded your arms across you chest.

He hastily placed down the equipment he was using. "No, I don't."

"Then why would you do it to me?"

Tony padded toward you, "That wasn't my intention."

"Why did you?"

He sighed, "I've been busy. I wasn't thinking about how you'd feel."

Your expression faltered, "Do you even care about me?"

"Yes, I do."

"You couldn't have been busy for a month straight."

"Well, not completely." He responded, sheepish.

"What have you been doing that's more important than me in that time, then?" You felt betrayed. Tony had promised to treat you incredibly well and, here you are, contemplating whether this relationship is worth the lack of affection.

"I lose track of time."

You shook your head, "That's not an excuse."

"I'm sorry, Y/N." He gently slipped his arms around your waist, pulling your body into his chest.

Your eyes widened momentarily at the gesture. As far as you were aware, he had never apologized for anything in the previous months of the relationship. Being pressed against his chest made the surprise more pronounced.

"Why?" You whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too..." You buried your face in his shoulder. "But I don't want to sleep alone anymore."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I promise, I'll sleep with you tonight."

You nodded, sighing softly. Who knew Tony Stark had a tender side.

 

 

 


	24. Contemplation (Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy lately with assignments and personal issues. I didn't have much time to write, but I finally set fire to my tail and finished it. As regarding the drabble, it is to be approached with caution. There is description of self-harm and a suicide attempt, as well as severe depression/suicidal thoughts. If you do not believe you can read this without being triggered, please do not proceed.

You narrowed your eyes as the image of your body came into view. The full sized mirror glared at you, whispering empty threats. Stray tears began to slide down your face, dripping to the carpeted floor.

The recent days had been incredibly difficult. The week began with a team mission which ended quite horribly. Bruce’s transformation to the Other Guy was unexpected and left him beyond exhausted when the mission was finished. Steve was unable to finish with only minor injuries and was forced to rest while tending to a fresh stab wound. Natasha’s nearly flawless combat skills failed her when the enemy allowed one of his assistants to inject her with some sort of drug that produced severe muscle spasms. The team hadn’t seen much failure since Ultron’s infuriating hissy fit that nearly destroyed a country.

Certain missions seemed simple at first glance but were entirely complex beneath the surface. The unfortunate fact was the Avengers were human, well, most members, anyway. The many abilities of humans had limits, whether physical or mental. Humans were damaged. Some decided to live a simple life: marriage, children, and cubicle work; others decided to protect the innocence of the human soul while damaging their own.

You qualified as one of those individuals. There wasn’t anything spectacular about you, or so you believed. If someone was unaware of your Avenger status, they most likely wouldn’t know in the future. Your appearance was of the typical human, nothing unusual. The uniform you wore seemed odd to some, but others didn’t notice anything atypical. The only physical difference between you and the average human was the combat skills you were trained to master.

There were similarities to Natasha’s skill set, though you didn’t pay much attention to them. Natasha was a practical assassin, trained to kill at an immediate threat. You didn’t specialize in undercover work as she did. The main focus was on perfecting your craft, which was protecting the innocent. Revenge wasn’t your priority.

Sometimes you failed. Those days were difficult to cope with, but even the greatest of heroes failed. It would be easier to manage if you didn’t have chronic depression. The first symptoms began when you were a teenager. The childhood you experienced left a bitter edge to your personality. The depression expanded into a large mass within your chest, pressing against your rib cage with ferocity. The tissue surrounding your heart strained, eroding from the frigid gale; allowing your heart to lay vulnerable.

An internal war had begun. You hadn’t been the same since that emotional day.

The recent failed mission provoked cruel thoughts within your mind; resurfacing after months of being dormant. Experienced demons ripped apart what was left of your fragile heart, destroying the contents.  

You glanced at the dresser beside your bed, noticing the closed pocket knife. This was a particular knife you had used in combat before. In one swift movement you grasped the knife within you hand, opening it. You inhaled a deep, faltering breath as fresh tears appeared. The team would be able to survive without you, right?

You pressed the sharp edge of the knife against the smooth skin of your wrist. _You deserve this. For months you have done nothing but whine about your problems to the only person who loves you. He must be annoyed with you by now. He’s been through enough with Hydra. The last thing he needs is your complaining to interfere with his recovery process. If you’re gone, he doesn’t have to worry about your needs anymore. He can finally focus on his needs and recover for good._

James Barnes was the ex-assassin of Hydra. He was a survivor of the inhumane actions of a punishing organization. Bucky had survived through a lifetime of torture and abuse. The effects of this treatment were horrifying. He vaguely remembered the years when he wasn’t a personal lab rat. When Steve found him and brought him home, it was challenging for everyone.

The moment his eyes met yours it was as if a spark set off inside him. You didn’t pressure him into opening up, unlike a few others on the team. You proceeded with cautious steps, something he appreciated. Despite the evident progress you sensed that your mental challenges prevented him from recovering farther. Bucky had never discussed such a topic with you, but you always assumed he didn’t want to upset you.

This behavior was another reason for you to dispose of yourself. If he wasn’t receiving the help he needed then it was your responsibility to make sure he did. He could survive without you. At least you wanted to believe he could survive.

You applied pressure to your skin, slicing through the layer with ease. He could focus on recovering; improving the life he didn’t understand. There was a possibility he could sleep through the night without being woken by your frequent nightmares. Functioning properly was a goal, and he couldn’t achieve it with you dragging along.

Wincing in pain, you watched the liquid drip down your arm. A stain would be left on the carpeting but it was an easy fix compared to other things that could happen. As you proceeded to make a second incision the door slowly opened. This wasn’t the first time you forgot to lock the door.

“Y/N?” Bucky called, peering into the room.

“I’m busy right now.” You replied, removing the knife from the wound.

“But I need—”

“Not right now.” You snapped. Bucky remained silent for a moment and a pang of regret touched your heart.

He hesitated, pushing the door open with slow movements. “Y/N, can I—” His eyes widened as his gaze met the blood dripping from the wound in your wrist. Bucky rushed into the room, grabbing the pocket knife out of your hand, allowing it to drop to the floor with a _thud._

“I-I…” You were unsure of what to say. There were two options: lie and upset Bucky or explain the truth and upset Bucky. Both options resulted in hurting the person you loved.

“What are you doing?!” He exclaimed. Bucky grabbed a towel from the hook on your bathroom door before wrapping it around the wound to prevent excessive blood loss. When you didn’t respond, he snapped. “Answer me.”

Tears began to stream down your face, bottom lip trembling with a flood of emotion. “I-I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

His blue irises softened as he watched your reaction. “Shh… Tell me what happened, Y/N.”

“I had to,” You managed to choke out. “Y-You won’t get better.”

“Follow me, doll.” Bucky led you to the infirmary of the Tower, continuing to hold pressure on the wound.

You used your free hand to wipe your eyes, brushing away the remaining tears. _There’s no excuse for being weak when he’s clearly offering support you don’t deserve in the first place._

“Go sit, Y/N. I’ll be there in a minute.” You obliged, sitting in a chair near the corner of the large room. Bucky returned to your side within the minute he promised. He was careful while removing the towel from the wound, wary of hurting you. “This looks fairly deep. I have to stitch it up, okay?”

“Okay.” You murmured.

You stared at the floor while Bucky cleaned the wound, ignoring the constant sparks of pain. Bucky occasionally glanced up at you, but didn’t speak. He questioned you once while threading the wire through your wound:

“Why did you have to do this?”

You sighed, “You won’t get better if I don’t.”

“I don’t know if I’ll get better, at all.” He mumbled.

“You’re supposed to get better. It will happen. It will.” Bucky only continued to stitch the wound. “You _will_ get better. If it’s without me, then that’s fine…”

“Stop saying that.”

“No, you need to hear it, James!” You didn’t mean to snap, but it slipped past your defenses.

Bucky placed the needle on the side table. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around your waist. “Just stop, baby.”

You nodded after a moment of silence. “Okay.”


	25. Headache (Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things have happened since my last post. I have gone through something very emotional and that was why I didn't post until now. Emotions tend to cloud my mind and it becomes difficult to write. I was definitely thinking about you guys, though. I know the end of this drabble is a bit rushed and choppy, but I wasn't sure how else to end it without there being a run on problem. I hope it will suffice. As always, if anyone has requests for certain things you'd like to see, please send them in.

You rubbed a hand over your face, sighing softly. The slight twitch of pain began behind your eyes and soon grew to a throbbing ache positioned in the back of your head. In order to combat the ache, you attempted many remedies. Even placing a cold compress on your forehead and eyes didn’t soothe the throbbing. “I’m sick of this shit.” You grumbled aloud.

There was one last thing to try: sleeping. You adjusted your position on the bed, lying down in a gradual movement. Despite the curtains being closed, the room was too bright. You turned on your side, facing away from the windows. There were many instances where you would go to sleep with a headache and wake with it increasing in pressure. You were hopeful this time.

Minutes after closing your eyes you began to dream about exotic beaches – your favorite place to vacation.

However, this bliss was interrupted an hour later as the door slowly opened, revealing Steve’s broad figure. His presence came as you failed to show for the team’s down time activities. Something as simple as watching a movie together was relished. Confusion crossed Steve’s face as he noticed your sleeping form.

“Y/N?” He called softly.

 “What?” You snapped, opening your eyes.

“I… You weren’t there for the movie. Is everything alright?” Steve approached hesitantly, sensing your frustration.

“No,” You grumbled, “I was trying to sleep and you ruined it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not. Go spend your time with the team.”

Steve sighed, “Maybe I want to spend time with you.”

“I have a headache and I don’t want it to continue to get worse. Leave me alone.” You didn’t mean to come off rude, but the pain was becoming excruciating. There was a small consideration it was a migraine but you didn’t want to seem dramatic.

He nodded, “I’m sorry you don’t feel well.”

“Leave!” You immediately cringed as the word left your lips. Steve’s eyes widened. “I… I didn’t—”

“It’s okay.” He murmured, walking out of your room. You attempted to speak again, but he closed the door.

Not only did your head throb, but now you felt regret crawling its way through your chest. _Just wonderful, Y/N._


	26. Sympathy - (Continuation of "Headache")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is a continuation of the previous one, as requested by a user. The end is a bit rushed, but it's explained through Steve's inability to hold grudges. I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> If you have any requests, please ask them. :)

It had been days since you last saw Steve. Guilt surged through your chest when you thought of the pained expression on his face as you yelled at him. He didn’t deserve that treatment. Steve was only being a good partner and you acted as if he was a failure. You decided that you were going to apologize to him, no matter how difficult it would be. He wasn’t allowed to sulk anymore.

After returning from a lengthy walk in the city, you walked to Steve’s bedroom. From a distance, it seemed as if Steve’s door was locked, but on further inspection, it was only closed. With a gentle tap, the door opened a crack, allowing you to see inside the room. You didn’t want to invade his privacy but he was your partner and you had a right to enter his room without being questioned.

“Steve?” You called. There was no response. “Steve,” You called again.

“I’m busy.” He muttered. He didn’t sound angry. The one emotion that crept into his voice was humiliation.

“Steve, it’s me.” You hesitated for a moment, pushing the door open.

“I don’t want to see you.” He replied, blunt.

You did hurt him, as you thought. “Baby…” You had to fix this before he fell into a state of depression.

“I doubt you want to talk to me. The last time you screamed at me for talking.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t feeling well.” You apologized.

“I was only trying to help you!”

You flinched. This wasn’t going to be easy. Instead of recoiling, you walked further into the room. Steve was sitting on his bed, eyes set on the wall beside him. “Steve.”

“What?” He snapped.

“I’m sorry. I promise.”

“I don’t believe you.” Steve wasn’t allowing his resolve to break.

You sat beside him on the bed, resting your head on his shoulder. “I love you, even if you don’t want to hear it.”

He sighed, “I love you, too.”

You smiled, knowing he would soften when you mentioned love.


	27. Menstruation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I had an idea for another drabble right after my previous section and decided to finish it while I had the time/motivation. If you are sensitive to the topic of periods, please do not read this. There isn't any graphic descriptions but some people just don't enjoy this topic. If you do choose to read this, I hope you enjoy it. :)

Steve: Menstruation isn’t a foreign concept to Steve. He’s aware of the basics: bleeding from the uterus, use of sanitary napkins or tampons, and hormones. Beyond that, Steve is a bit unsure of details. During the 1940s, menstruation wasn’t a commonly discussed topic. Men ignored the bodily functions of women and life carried on. In the 21st century, the topics discussed are more personal. Menstruation isn’t an uncommon term. Steve occasionally buys sanitary napkins at the store for you when you are unable to do so. Even such a simple action comes with multiple questions on what type, how many, and scented or unscented. You find his confusion adorable. When your period is finished, you give him a very sensual moment as reward for being a wonderful boyfriend.

Bucky: After being brainwashed at Hydra, the last thing Bucky remembers is details about menstruation. It’s difficult enough for him to remember facts about his own life, let alone facts about female anatomy. You had to teach him about the many struggles of menstruation such as cramps, headaches, and the effects of hormones. He doesn’t remember the desperate need for sanitary napkins and you occasionally have to remind him of their purpose. Bucky has his slips but he attempts to treat you the best he can with the information he has available (some of which is from Steve).

Tony: Tony is difficult when it comes to the topic of menstruation. For one, he elects to ignore the fact that blood is coming out of your uterus. It’s not that he ignores your issues; he just wants sex at particular times. You can’t complain, but cramps can become worse after sexual activity. Then he refuses to buy sanitary napkins because he’s “Tony Stark and can’t be seen buying feminine products”. He can definitely be an ass at times. Thankfully you know how to survive without his help during these days.

Bruce: Most men do not like to talk about menstruation but they aren’t uncomfortable with the subject (at least around a true love). Bruce, in particular, is very shy when the topic is discussed. He is naturally a shy person, though this particular occurrence is caused by his inability to have sex. Discussions regarding the female anatomy make him uncomfortable; similar to that of a teenage boy learning about the female body. You attempt to refrain from talking about your period around him. This works fairly well, at least until you need to ask him for more sanitary napkins during awkward restroom moments. Bruce does the most he can to help within his comfort zone.   


	28. Yawn (Bruce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a lot of ideas running through my head lately, so I've taken the time to write them down. It's unusual for me to update with such a short time in between. Anyway, my adorable kittens decided to be annoying this morning and woke me much earlier than I planned on waking. Due to this, my eyes are a bit tired and there may be mistakes in this drabble. If there are any, I apologize. Blame the kittens. I hope you enjoy this. As always, if you have any requests, don't be afraid to ask them.

If anyone attempted to tell you being an Avenger is easy, you’d snap at them. The career isn’t everything it’s made up to be. There are missions where you aren’t able to sleep for three days straight. Some Avengers have to work for long hours a day against their will as opposed to Tony Stark who makes a living being alive. You, in particular, don’t receive as much in return for saving innocent people.

A normal sleep schedule is out of question for you. At times there are day missions that require undercover work. Other times there are night missions that require stealth and exquisite skill. Nothing is repetitive. Sleep follows that pattern, if it even is a pattern. You sleep whenever there’s time to do so.

The recommended amount of sleep for adults each night is seven to nine hours. When you do sleep, which is sometimes in the morning, it is only for five or six hours. Being an Avenger requires focus and adaptation. Adapting to the sleeping schedule means covering your bases while awake. This isn’t mandatory, but you can’t help being worried about the possibilities.

The second reason is nightmares. Nightmares are written in the career description. Most of society doesn’t know that every Avenger has nightmares. Yours aren’t as horrific as Steve or Bucky’s, but they still prevent sleep most nights. Some nights are better than others, if you’re too exhausted to dream.

This week is particularly bad. A Hydra operative managed to sneak into the Tower unnoticed and threatened the lives of several members, including Steve, Sam, and Bucky. You haven’t slept since the incident, despite the fact it happened four days ago. In your mind, if it happened once, it could happen again. Bruce, your boyfriend of three years, elected to ignore the situation until today.

***

When you’re not in your room, you can be found sitting on the couch in the common area. Instead of watching TV like some, you prefer to spend your free time reading. Since you have become an Avenger there hasn’t been enough time to read and often books are left neglected for months. Eventually you find time to read them.

You aren’t the fastest reader, though today is more difficult. The lack of sleep has made your eyes tired, begging to be closed. Rubbing your eyes, you yawn quietly. _No, you are not going to sleep._

“Y/N?”

You jump at the voice, startled. Peering up, you notice Bruce watching you. He clears his throat, attempting to gain your attention.

“Yes…?” You hesitate.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Reading.” You hold up the book, showing him the cover.

“I can see that. I’m wondering why you aren’t in bed.”

You shrug, “I’m not tired.”

“I haven’t seen you sleep in four days, am I correct?”

“I… I’ve slept.”

He raises an eyebrow. “You haven’t slept in four days. I should know, I’ve been in your room.”

“That’s not fair!” You exclaim.

“Y/N.” He warns.

“Fine, I haven’t slept. Happy?” You snap, glaring at him.

“Why not?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“I have a right to know.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Y/N, I care about you. Please, tell me.” He softens his voice in return.

“I don’t want to tell you.” You reply.

“You can trust me.”

You look down at your lap. He has proven that he can be trusted, but what if he thinks you’re being childish? Fear shouldn’t keep someone awake for four days. If you do tell him, he might think you’re childish, but if you don’t tell him, he won’t leave you alone until he knows.

“I…”

“It’s okay.” He sits next to you, watching your hesitation.

“Remember when someone from Hydra came?” You begin.

“Yes. We were targeted in an attempt to receive valuable information.”

You tense as he speaks about it. Not only were other members targeted, but you were, too. You hadn’t shared that information with him, fearful of worrying him. “Well…”

“What is it?”

“I was targeted, too…” You squeeze your eyes shut, expecting him to become angry.

“Sweetheart…” He murmurs.

Sympathy isn’t something you need. You slowly open your eyes, watching his soften. “I’m okay.”

“Come here,” He places your book on the table before wrapping you in his arms. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m okay, really.”

“Is this why you haven’t slept?”

“No…” You deny his question.

“Are you sure?”

You sigh, “I’m scared it will happen again.”

“Why?” He asks, although he should know the answer.

“If something happens once, it always happens a second time.”

“You don’t know that, sweetheart.”

“I do know. It’s happened before.” You don’t move any closer to him.

“Nothing will prevent me from protecting you, okay?” Bruce brushes a hand through your hair.

“Fine,” You sigh.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“I don’t want to sleep.” You glare at him again.

“I know, but you need to.”

“I don’t. You can’t take me against my will either.”

He holds you against his chest, standing. “I can carry you if you refuse.”

“You’re already carrying me.” You mumble.

“That’s my point.” He brings you to your bedroom, setting you down on the bed.

“I don’t want to sleep.” You’re aware you sound like a child but nothing else will get through to him.

He sits beside you. “Just lie down and close your eyes.”

You open your mouth to protest but yawn instead. Now he’s not going to let you go easily.

“See? You’re tired.”

“No—”

“Yes, you are.”

“Bruce…”

“Y/N!” He snaps.

You automatically lie down, not wanting to risk angering him. “Okay, okay.”

He sighs, “I’m sorry, I only want you to sleep.”

“I will.” You close your eyes, hoping this will be enough for him to leave.

He places his hand on your back, rubbing in circular motions. “I love you…”

“I love you, too.” You murmur. Although you originally didn’t plan on sleeping, Bruce’s comforting touch relaxes you. Within minutes you’re asleep, and without any dreams.  


	29. Allergies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I've been very busy and haven't had the time to write. Captain America: Civil War took up some of my attention, too. I have seen it twice since it came out and I wasn't thinking about previous stories. After consideration, I have decided that these drabbles will not be affected by the events of Civil War. Nothing will be changed whatsoever and everything will be in tact.

**Steve** : Before Steve was injected with the serum, he had horrible allergies. According to Bucky, Steve was almost always sneezing or about to have an asthma attack from being out of breath because of the sneezing. Due to this knowledge, it was easy for Steve to understand your feelings when the first allergy season around the team began. It seemed as if you were sneezing constantly. Although some members (mainly Tony) found it hilarious, Steve was empathetic and gave you tips about things that helped him years ago.

 **Bucky** : Over the years since HYDRA, Bucky did regain quite a lot of his memory. He didn’t regain everything, but it was progress nonetheless. One thing he did remember was taking care of Steve while he was suffering horrible allergies. When you began to show symptoms of being allergic to seafood, he knew to keep you away from it. Surprising to most, he would make sure that you had everything you needed in case of a reaction.

 **Tony** : According to Tony’s knowledge, no one had ever had an allergy to fabrics. Sure, he knew the allergy existed, but no one close to him had ever had that kind of allergy. Before he realized you were allergic to silk, he spent thousands of dollars on clothing made of silk to “please” you. This action came to a halt when you began to break out in hives every time you wore the material to give him something he wanted.

 **Bruce** : There was never any knowledge of Bruce having allergies. If he was allergic to something, he most likely kept it to himself, preferring not to have the team panic if there was a reaction. The Other Guy could get angry very easily if everything didn’t make sense in his body. Although, it seemed as if he was empathetic towards you when you had a reaction to cats. At times you would you would go pet the cats at the local shelter, wishing they would get the attention they deserved. Sometimes you would return to the Tower ten minutes later, still sneezing frequently from the dander and fur on your shirt. Bruce never mentioned anything that would make you suspicious of any allergies, but he definitely knew what to do about them.


	30. Favorite Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this thread in a while. I have been preoccupied with other works and haven't had much time to think about prompts for this thread. I just want to say thank you to everyone continuing to read and add kudos to this thread despite my absence. I didn't think this thread would become as popular as it has. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> As always, if you have any ideas you would like to see don't be shy and send them in.

**Steve:** One of your most fond memories is being a child and playing in the heavy snow outside. You would impatiently wait for winter to return every year. At times you would attempt to run outside without a jacket on before your mother would scold you, warning that you would catch cold. Most adults grew out of their childhood curiosity, but you still wondered how every snowflake could be a different shape. More than anything you wished you could enjoy this wonderful moment with Steve. Unfortunately being frozen for seventy years made him shy of the cold but he still watched you from the window.

 **Bucky:** Autumn is filled with everything you enjoy: sweaters, warm soup, and pumpkin spiced lattes. The weather isn’t too warm but it isn’t too cold either. There is anything you enjoy more than cuddling with Bucky on a chilly night and watching a movie. Not only does it relax you but it reminds Bucky of when he would begin to wrap himself around Steve at night to conserve heat. When Bucky’s content, it gives you even more of a reason to be happy.

 **Tony:** The beginning of spring is almost therapeutic for you. The winter months play with your depression, making you feel trapped. Spring is the fresh start that allows you to focus on a stress free life, at least as stress free as possible while dating Tony Stark. The flowers blooming remind you of that fresh start, something you use as motivation. Not only is it symbolic but the flowers are also beautiful, and added plus.

 **Bruce:** Summer is the ideal time of year for you. The temperature rises, pools begin to open, and the ocean is calling your name. The only issue that prevents you from doing everything desired is Bruce being terrified of going out in public. You can’t blame him, as people aren’t the most forgiving toward him, but you wish he could join you at the beach. It would take some time to adjust to his anxiety but you are more than willing to adjust your schedule to accommodate him.


	31. Favorite Movie Genre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been incredibly busy with my personal life and haven't had much motivation to write. This preference might not be the best but I had to write something to keep you guys from waiting even longer.

**Steve** : The team doesn't get together for movie nights much anymore, considering the amount of new villains that have surfaced. You can hardly find the time to watch movies on your own, let alone with multiple of the others. Every time there is a movie night, though, you are usually choosing the genre of the movie: romance. There's something so heartwarming about watching two people fall in love and you figure the other members need to lighten up. Steve, for one, enjoys the time watching the movies because he reminisces about the day you met him. Deep down you think it helps him cope with his past, watching the happy ending no matter what struggles the characters have dealt with.

 **Tony** : Ever since Tony has been pouring himself into his work, which is most of the time now, you haven't spent much time with him. On a good day there will be a few hours with him. Bad days, less than fifteen minutes. Watching movies like you used to something that hasn't happened in months. You always loved those moments because Tony was with you and not focused on his work. The most common theme was comedy. It would almost always lighten the mood and make you forget about everything horrible that was taking place around New York. It has been a long time since the last one and you're wondering whether or not to force it on him, hoping it will ease his thoughts.

 **Bucky** : From what you're aware, Bucky used to enjoy watching movies when he could. He found the plots exciting and relished the break from reality during moments of struggle. It has been a while since he has watched a movie, and you plan on having him join you. The favorite genre around your house growing up was drama and that has continued with you for years. You enjoy the climax of the plot and sometimes even the fighting that can occur. Despite this, you have to be careful when choosing a movie because too much drama could upset Bucky. You want him to open up but under his own circumstances.

 **Bruce** : It's a well known fact that Bruce Banner is a very curious man. You suppose that's why he became a scientist, so he could study subjects that he was curious about. This same curiosity you share when it comes to movies. For you, movies need to have mystery and a plot that you piece together and the movie plays. The end reveal is almost always what you expect it to be, but sometimes you don't expect a certain plot twist. Whenever you watch a mystery movie, Bruce joins you because it helps settle the curiosity that is constantly present within his mind. Besides, you enjoy spending time with your boyfriend. It's a win for everyone.


	32. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that there hasn't been an update in months. Life has been really stressful and I barely have enough time to myself. I will only be able to update when I have time and/or an idea. Thank you for waiting for so long.

Steve: Your first kiss with Steve was a very romantic event. He made sure that everything during the evening was planned according to your preferences. When the kiss happened, you didn't expect it but that didn't prevent you from enjoying it.

Bucky: Your first kiss with Bucky was very gentle. He didn't want to scare you by a sudden kiss, but instead wanted to gently allow you to warm up to him.

Bruce: Your first kiss with Bruce was different from what you initially expected. It wasn't an overly gentle kiss. Instead, it was full of passion and it was clear he had had deeper feelings for quite some time.

Tony: Your first kiss with Tony was rather surprising. It wasn't a rushed event like everything else in his busy lifestyle. The kiss was the exact opposite: slow and meaningful, exactly what you needed to be assured of. 


	33. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get at least one more of these written by either later today or tomorrow to make up for all the time I've lost.

Steve: Your favorite type of music is coincidentally in line with Steve's. Anything that sounds older than the late forties is your favorite. You don't know exactly what you like about it, but you have a suspicion that it's the lively upbeat manner, despite some of the horrible things that occurred during that time period.

Tony: Your favorite type of music is something that's completely opposite of what he likes: pop. There's something about the catchy beats and lyrics that you really enjoy. Tony doesn't always support your love for pop, but he's willing to suffer through for you.

Bucky: You consider yourself to be one of those people that doesn't actually like music. To you, music is loud and annoying and doesn't make much sense. Others will look at you like you're crazy for not loving any kind, but you suppose that you're just different.

Bruce: Your favorite type is music is pretty ironic, considering Bruce doesn't like loud noises: heavy metal. It's been your favorite genre for years, since your childhood if you're really counting. Much like the Hulk's destructive ways at times, metal is your way of releasing anger and pent up energy.


	34. Books

Steve: Your favorite book genre is mystery. You enjoy sitting down and reading an interesting story that pulls you in with every clue. There's something so exciting about figuring out who did what.

Tony: Your favorite book genre is science fiction. You're not exactly interested in the creatures, considering you've seen aliens and killers robots before, but you're interested in the reactions of the characters. What will they do differently than you did? That's the question you always ask yourself and it's exciting to see what happens.

Bucky: Your favorite book genre is coincidentally historical fiction. You enjoy reading stories that expertly laces the past into the backstory and lives of the characters. There's something so interesting about putting yourself in the position of your characters to see what it was like at some point in history.

Bruce: Your favorite book genre is romance. You absolutely enjoy reading stories about two characters in love with each other. Sometimes you read romance because it allows you to imagine sexual experiences, which you can't have with Bruce. But you're not entirely upset about that situation. The reading is usually for fun.


End file.
